Pregnant
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Cuando por fin decidió que era la hora, resultó salir todo mal. Ahora se ve sola y con una carga en su interior.
1. Chapter 1

Hace ya bastante tiempo salió una lista de las posibles embarazadas en varias series. Cada semana se iría eliminando a una. Sinceramente, no sé que pasó ni quién resultó ser la embarazada, pero me dio la idea para este fic.

Así que, ¡aquí va el primero! Van a ser dos capitulos ^^

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre. Los personajes de la Fox y tal.

* * *

><p><strong>PREGNANT<strong>**: Capítulo 1**

-¿Y de qué querías que hablásemos?

Hacía rato que la campana había sonado. Apenas nadie quedaba en la escuela, solo algunos últimos rezagados que se deban prisa en volver a casa. Por la ventana de su despacho, Emma podía ver cómo el sol comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo se teñía naranja. Sería una vista preciosa de no tener otras preocupaciones en mente.

Había elegido aquel momento para hablar con Will porque era en más íntimo. Nadie les molestaría.

Había ensayado su discurso cientos de veces, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a frente no sentía valor para decir nada.

-Pues… -estaba sentada en el borde de su silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y jugueteando con sus uñas de las que no apartaba la vista- Yo…

¿Y si la rechazaba y le decía que no quería saber absolutamente nada? Seguro que hacía eso. En realidad, no sabía que buscaba en él exactamente. Pero era a la única persona que podía contárselo. Tenía que intentarlo.

-Will, yo… -le echó un rápido vistazo nervioso antes de susurrar- Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué? –él se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder escucharla mejor. Lo había dicho tan bajito que no la había oído o no estaba seguro de haberla entendido correctamente.

Se aclaró la garganta armándose de valor. Más decidida, le miró a los ojos y se volvió a amedrentar, pero se obligó a sí misma a mantener la calma.

-Estoy embarazada.

Will hizo una mueca y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo pero no conseguía articularlo.

Oh, seguro que ahora la odiaba.

-Emma… -fue lo único que dijo.

-Déjame contarte lo que ocurrió –pidió. Antes de que a él le diese tiempo de oponerse, comenzó:

"_A Carl le encantaba planear nuestras citas. Cada fin de semana me sorprendía con algo genial, divertido e inesperado. A la vez que todo eso me asustaba, me extasiaba a partes iguales. Me llevaba toda la semana preguntándome que estaría preparando, al acabar los viernes deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese lunes de nuevo. Por supuesto que esa vez no fue diferente. Cuando desperté él ya lo había preparado todo. Parecía más entusiasmado que nunca. Me dio la impresión de que hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer aquello._

_Sin duda, fue un día increíble. Me había divertido tanto que pensé que nada podría hacerme infeliz de nuevo en toda mi vida. Me sentía feliz y afortunada de tener a un hombre tan espectacular a mi lado. No se olvidaba de nada, y tenía en cuenta todos los detalles, incluso los que yo pasaba por alto. _

_Seguramente, si aquel día en el campo lo hubiese pasado con otra persona, habría sido bastante horrible. Estar rodeada de bichos e insectos revoloteando, y ramas que arañaban mis tobillos no era precisamente lo que más me gustaba. Siempre he sido una chica de ciudad. Pero él me hacía olvidarme de todo. Incluso consiguió liberarme de mi vergüenza aquella noche cuando me guió a la habitación a base de besos y caricias tiernas e íntimas hasta que finalmente..."_

-No es necesario que sigas –la interrumpió Will.

Ella se lo agradeció bastante. Prefería no tener que hablar de esos temas específicamente. Aún se sonrojaba.

Se paró a ver la reacción en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que no le hacía ninguna gracia que le estuviese contando todo aquello, que le dolía. Pero era absolutamente necesario que conociese la historia desde el principio para que pudiese juzgarla.

-Enhorabuena. Es... genial –suspiró por cortesía tratando sin éxito de sonreírle mientras hacía el ademán de levantarse. Quería irse a casas y desahogarse tranquilo. Se sentaría en el sofá, pondría el canal de deportes y posiblemente lloraría mientras en la pantalla cantaban los goles que a él no le interesaban en absoluto.

-¡Espera! –estiró su brazo hacia él para que se quedase donde estaba- Déjame terminar, Will.

Dudó. No quería oír nada más, pero tampoco podía negarse a aquella mirada. Se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente por volverse a sentar, y se preparó para sentir sangrar su corazón en silencio.

Emma se inclinó hacia delante, aunque no quedaba nadie que les pudiese oír.

"_Al principio ni siquiera me lo planteé. Lo último que pensaba es que acabaría así, Will. Tardé tanto en darme cuenta. Creí que era un simple retraso y no le di más vueltas. Nunca en mi vida había tenido antes esa preocupación, aunque he tenido muchas más que no han parado de agobiarme. Incluso le he dado importancia a asuntos que la mayoría de la gente, y no solo mujeres, no prestarían ni la más mínima atención. Carl me hacía sentirme bien conmigo misma y me ayudaba a ahuyentar los miedos que me aterrorizaban. No era milagroso, pero era mejor que nada. Con él nada podía salir mal. Por primera vez, no estaba sola, sino que tenía a alguien a mi lado que tomaba decisiones por mí, que además, sólo me supondrían bien. Pero las pruebas cada día se hacían más y más evidentes, y me empecé a asustar. No supe que hacer. No me atrevía a contárselo. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Y si no le gustaba? A lo mejor no quería a una mujer encinta tan pronto..._

_Así que decidí enfrentarme yo sola hasta asegurarme._

_Por mucho que lo desease, la maldita prueba siempre daba positivo. _

_-No, no... –gemí agitando el palito para que cambiase. Lo tiré al suelo con energía y se rompió con el golpe, pero no varió._

_¡Maldita sea! Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? No me sentía para nada preparada. Cuando estaba saliendo de mis problemas, me metía en otro peor. ¿Por qué demonios no podía haber terminado de hacerlo bien? Tantos años de espera, e iba y metía la pata hasta el fondo. Era una tonta, ¡necia! Me había quedado embarazada en mi primera vez. ¡Yo! Yo, que le decía a los adolescentes que tenían que tener cuidado. Yo, que me sabía los folletos de memoria. Me avergonzaba de mí misma. _

_¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Era mucha responsabilidad. Bueno, nunca había tenido un bebé antes, pero lo sabía. Y lo peor, ¿qué iba a pensar Carl sobre todo esto? Seguro que tampoco esperaba aquello, ¿o sí? Quizá lo había hecho a posta. Algunas veces hacía cosas como esas. Es decir, tomar decisiones sin consultarme porque yo nunca habría aceptado de haberme preguntado pero que luego siempre terminaban gustándome. Así que no sabía que pensar._

_Lo mejor era hablarlo con él. Seguro que aliviaría mi preocupación. El problema es que no me atrevía. Durante meses no fui capaz. Me callé y traté de disimularlo. _

_Creo que me notó extraña. Y así era. No dejaba que me tocase más de lo necesario. Es decir, casi para nada. Me ponía nerviosa. Me recordaba a... aquel día. Y si me acordaba de aquel día me acordaba de la pequeña cosa que crecía dentro de mí. Entonces tenía una recaída y me tenía que poner a limpiar como loca. Es más, me estaba volviendo loca de verdad._

_-Emma, para –me pidió, y yo le ignoré.- ¡Para! –me quitó el trapo de las manos y antes de que pudiese volver a cogerlo se lo llevó lejos. Me cogió de los hombros y me miró._

_-¿Qué te pasa? _

_-Nada –dije rápidamente evitando mirarle. Quise escabullirme pero me agarró con fuerza y no pude moverme- Nada, de verdad._

_-Emma, mírame –me pidió con su voz dulce que tantas veces me encandilaba. Obedecí con la culpabilidad pintada en los ojos- Vamos a hablar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asentí y me dejé llevar hasta el sofá, donde se sentó a mi lado._

_-Estás muy nerviosa, Em. Me preocupas. Sé que hay algo que te reconcome por dentro –yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor- Cuéntame._

_Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, y volví a bajar la mirada. _

_-Nada, Carl. Estoy bien –aparté las manos de entre las suyas donde las había atrapado._

_-Emma –dijo en tono de reproche y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos._

_Era el momento, ¿no? Ahora o nunca. Me lo había pedido él y así no tendría porque volver a iniciar ninguna conversación. Sólo soltarlo y se acabó, así de fácil. Venga, ¡yo podía! No era tan difícil, sólo dos palabras. Ya no lo pensaba más._

_-Estoy embarazada._

_Aguanté la respiración esperando su reacción."_

Will se revolvía incómodo en su silla. Emma conocía esa sensación. La había vivido muchas veces cuando le había contado sus asuntos con Terri. Lo sentía por él, pero lo necesitaba mucho. Ahora le tocaba a él devolverle el favor.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo- Si quieres que te diga que me alegro por ti, te lo digo, o... no sé, Emma, no sé qué quieres. Pero no creo que todo esto sea necesario. Si quieres que comparta tu felicidad... lo siento. No puedo. Te mentiría si te dijese que lo hago.

-No, es que... –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar sus sollozos. Le daba vergüenza que la viese llorar.

Abrió el primer cajón y entre todos sus papeles ordenados había unos que sobresalían, precisamente los que ella sacó. Y empujó sobre la mesa para que Will los leyese. Él se inclinó para echar un vistazo y a medida que avanzaba en la lectura se le cambiaba la expresión.

Aguardó a que terminara y diese su opinión.

-¿Te ha dejado? –aunque estaba bastante claro, quería terminar de asegurarse.

Asintió y se aclaró un poco la garganta para que su voz no sanase tan rota.

-Me llegaron esta mañana. Cuando... cuando se lo dije... bueno, no era en absoluto lo que él esperaba. Se fue dando un portazo. No le he visto desde entonces –suspiró bajando la mirada.

Desde el día en que se enteró que ambos estaban saliendo deseaba que llegase el momento en el que cortasen. Pero no así. Ese capullo no la había dejado solo a ella, sino también a aquella pequeñita responsabilidad que era la que más terminaría sufriendo a largo plazo sin tener culpa alguna. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que al fin y al cabo Carl estaba siendo un buen tipo? Ahora le entraban ganas de estrangularlo. Es más, si le veía... no respondía a sus actos.

Apretó los puños sobre las rodillas, tan fuerte que los nidillos se le volvieron blancos.

¡Y ella! Tenía las manos apoyadas en su regazo donde fijaba la mirada mientras sus mejillas se humedecían cada vez más por las lágrimas.

-¿Le vas a...? –preguntó devolviéndole los papeles del divorcio.

-Sí, no quiero saber nada más de él en mi vida –contestó con tal firmeza que le asustó- Y... también a _él _–se puso las manos sobre el bajo vientre- Esto me viene muy grande.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó levantándose y rodeando la mesa.

Estaba aterrada, no podía tener un bebé. Era demasiado lío. Muchas preocupaciones. Excesiva responsabilidad. Y ella no se veía capaz. Sus problemas, su misofobia en la que había recaído las últimas tres semanas desde la partida de Carl. Si no podía cuidar de sí misma, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer de otro ser más indefenso y necesitado que ella?

-¡Emma! Pero, ¿tú te oyes? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

-No puedo, Will.

La abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila... –susurró mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban el hombro de su camisa- Yo sé que puedes.

-No, no, no... –ella negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza- Esta tarde llamaré a la clínica, y...

-¡Emma!-exclamó cogiéndola por los hombros y poniéndola frente a él- ¡Deja de decir tonterías ya! Dime, ¿de cuánto estás?

-De... cuatro meses –susurró casi avergonzada. Eso era mucho tiempo desde su descubrimiento hasta haber sido capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? –las palabras de Will la hicieron llorar con aún más fuerza. Estaba desesperada. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ese gran lio donde se había metido. Antes de casarse con Carl, antes incluso de conocerle, antes de los tonteos con April y Shelby. Esas pocas semanas si que habían sido buenas. Muchas veces soñaba con despertar de esa pesadilla y continuar viviendo esos días.

-Yo sola no puedo... yo sola... –balbuceó de forma que a Will le costó entenderlo

-Escúchame –ella seguía gimoteando así que tuvo que repetírselo- Escúchame, Emma. ¿Me estás escuchando? –asintió un poco más calmada- No estás sola. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Él puede que te haya abandonado (ese cabrón), pero yo no. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que te haga falta, si tú me dejas –hizo el ademán de interrumpirle para decir que no iba a permitir que hiciese tal cosa, pero se le adelantó- Para mí será maravilloso ayudarte a sacar a tu hijo adelante -le acarició tiernamente le vientre, y recordó cómo Terri nunca se lo había permitido- No dejaré que lo paséis mal. Estaré siempre que me necesites. ¿Me dejarás?

Emma, cuyos sollozos se habían ido apagando a medida que hablaba, ahora le miraba en silencio con los ojos acuosos. ¿Le estaba proponiendo lo que ella creía? Realmente, no había esperado que le diese esa contestación y ahora no sabía que responder. Las hormonas daban vueltas por su cuerpo y no podía pensar bien.

-Will... Oh, Will, Will... –cayó de la silla de rodillas frente a él y le aferró volviendo a llorar son poder parar de repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Sintió como sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREGNANT: Capítulo 2**

Los primeros días de primavera llamaban a la puerta y se colaban descarados por las ventanas. Lo único que apetecía era salir a la calle y pasear hasta que las farolas se encendieran y los pájaros pararan de piar. Aprovechando el fin de semana todo el mundo estaba fuera: parejas de enamorados, niños jugando...

Por eso, Emma empujaba su carrito por el parque, disfrutando del maravilloso sol de media tarde.

Se paró un momento para ajustar la sombrillita. No quería que el pequeño se quemase su delicada piel. De camino, aprovechó y le dio un besito en la frente. El chiquillo se revolvió en su asiento y bostezó, despertando de su siesta. El día era tan agradable que invitaba aún más a dormir. Se frotó los ojos adormilado y miró a su madre entre los dedos.

-Buenos días, cariño –sonrió y le hizo mimitos- ¿Cómo ha dormido el niño más guapo del mundo? –recibió una risita como respuesta. Sólo con eso le alegraba el corazón para todo el día.

¿Cómo podía alguna vez pensado en deshacerse de él? Ahora no podía imaginarse su día a día sin él, era lo mejor de su vida. Su sonrisa, su mirada... Era tan lindo e inocente.

-Vaya, ¿quién se ha despertado? –sonrió Will asomándose también por detrás de Emma. El pequeño John*(N/A) gimió y extendió las manos hacia él- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver los patos? –aplaudió y se revolvió en su asiento exigiendo ser liberado. Will le soltó el cinturón y lo cogió en brazos, haciéndole saltar por los aires y carcajear como el niño que era.

Emma les siguió hasta el estanque empujando el ahora vacío cochecito. Si había algo que le gustase más que su hijo, era su hijo en brazos de Will. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Nunca se olvidaría de la primera vez que los vio juntos. Fue en el hospital, tras el nacimiento. Ella estaba dolorida y no era capaz de moverse de la cama. Por eso era Will el que se paseaba de arriba abajo por la habitación meciendo al bebé en sus brazos para conseguir que se durmiera. Fue la primera vez que vio los ojos de Will brillar de aquella forma. Y se volvió a enamorar de él.

Ahora, allí estaban de nuevo, casi tan emocionado como el pequeño de ver moverse a los animales sobre el agua. Se los señalaba y le decía el color.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –preguntó. John se echó hacia delante tratando de llegar hasta ellos. Si no fuera porque Will lo tenía bien cogido, seguramente habría caído directamente al agua- Sí, a mí también me gusta más el blanco y negro... aunque aquel marrón es también bastante bonito.

Emma buscó en la bolsa. Les habían sobrado varios bocadillos de la merienda. Hizo pedacitos con el pan y dejó caer un par de ellos al agua. Rápidamente, los patos corrieron en busca del alimento. El pequeño soltó un gritito de alegría. Su madre le dio unos pedacitos para que los tirase él mismo. El primero cayó al agua, pero el segundo pareció pensárselo mejor y se lo metió en la boca. Sonrió satisfecho y extendió la mano hacia ella para que le diese más. No tardó en devorarlo.

-¿Y los patitos? ¿No comen? –preguntó Emma riendo, pero se lo cortó la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Em? –preguntó siguiendo su mirada para ver que la había alterado tanto.

Le vio a unos cincuenta metros de donde ellos estaban, paseando con una mujer alta y morena. Parecía que estaban hablando y riendo. En definitiva, pasándoselo bien. Quizás incluso bromeando. Entonces, él la cogió por la cintura y se besaron apasionadamente, de una manera que a Will nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer en público.

Le echó un vistazo a Emma y vio su cara descompuesta. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado a Carl en un segundo plano, pero no debía de ser agradable para ella reencontrarse con el hombre que la había traicionado.

-Vamos a casa, ¿no? Aquí hay alguien que se muere de hambre –procuró mantener un tono desenfadado para quitarle hierro al asunto, aunque era él el primero que tenía ganas de acercarse de darle una buena tunda por imbécil.

La empujó suavemente con su mano libre y dejó a John en el carrito, pero este se revolvía y revolvía. No quería sentarse, no era tan divertido.

-No quiero que le vea –dijo Emma mientras acababa la discusión masculina cogiendo al niño con un brazo y empujando el cochecito con el otro.

Will casi tenía que correr para mantenerse a su lado.

-Sabes que no te puede hacer nada. Ignórale, como si no estuviese.

-No es tan fácil, Will. Está ahí, puedo verle. No se me va a olvidar nunca. Es un... un... –se calló para no decir una mala palabra delante del pequeño.

Lo intentaba, pero por mucho que quisiera no le era sencillo entenderla. Para ella todo el asunto de Carl había sido bastante traumático, sobre todo pasar de ser una feliz mujer casada a una madre divorciada en poco más de un par de meses. Y un bebé no era cosa fácil para Emma. Resultó ser mucho más desordenado de lo que había pensado y junto con su recaída al OCD durante sus últimos meses de embarazo, había convertido el primer año en un auténtico infierno. Pero por fin se estaba empezando a asentar todo, y cuando se acostumbraba a su nueva vida aparecía aquel patán. No se habían visto desde que firmaron su divorcio.

En cambio, para él había sido una segunda oportunidad de intentarlo y que no dejó desperdiciar. Era como si todo lo que deseaba le hubiese tocado en un pack. Porque aunque aquel niño no era genéticamente suyo, para él como si lo fuera. Había estado con Emma durante todo el embarazo y le había sentido en su interior, después nacer y ahora le veía crecer. ¿Qué más daba si tenía la nariz de otro hombre y no la suya? Al menos tenía la sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Haces la cena mientras le doy un baño? –le preguntó Emma cuando llegaron al piso. Todavía parecía nerviosa.

-Claro –la besó para tranquilizarla. Viendo que no surtía efecto, volvió a repetir una y otra vez hasta que su insistencia la hizo reír.

-Estoy bien –sonrió apartándole con suavidad.

Llenó la bañera alternando el agua fría y la caliente hasta que consiguió la temperatura perfecta. Siempre tenía cuidado de que así fuera.

Nada más el cuero de John entró en contacto con el agua empezó a chapotear.

-¡Hey, hey! –exclamó cubriéndose de las salpicaduras- Eres un saco de nervios inquietos. Siempre has sido así, incluso cuando aún estabas en mi barriga reaccionabas de las misma manera cada vez que me duchaba. Aunque, claro, tú no te acuerdas, ¿verdad, cariño? No, por supuesto que no. Yo te lo cuento.

"_Me encantaba que todo estuviese limpio, sobre todo yo misma. Así que todos los días entraba en el plato de ducha y empezaba a caernos el agua cálida encima. Cada vez me costaba más manejarme yo sola. Mi vientre empezaba a crecer y apenas quedaba espacio entre la pared y tú. Siempre tenía cuidado de no darte. Suficientes remordimientos tenía ya de traerte al mundo sin un padre para que encima te crease alguna malformación. Entonces sí que no podría sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Aunque la verdad es que en esos momentos yo no sabía si serías chico o chica, si necesitarías más un padre o una madre. Quizá por eso nunca quise saber tu sexo. _

_La primera vez que fui al ginecólogo estaba realmente asustada. Nunca antes había ido, no me había hecho falta. Además, me daba miedo que descubrieran que aún era... bueno, eso. Durante el resto del embarazo me había negado a ir porque sería aceptar que estaba teniendo un bebé. Fue Will el que me obligó a ir. Estaba más asustado que yo porque me ocurriese algo. _Nos_ ocurriese algo. Creo que si no me hubiese acompañado habría huido al escuchar que me llamasen a consulta. _

_Trató de distraerme lo más que pudo. Me contaba cosas divertidas pero yo lo único que podía pensar era en lo que me esperaba detrás de la blanca puerta. _

_Sentí su mano apretando la mía y me sobresalté. Hacía rato que había dejado de escucharle y se había dado cuenta._

_-Tranquilízate. No te van a hacer nada doloroso –le miré nerviosa sin terminar de creer sus palabras. _

_-Tú nunca has venido, Will. _

_-Sí, vine con Terri –contestó triunfante, pero pronto le derribé de su gloria. _

_-Utilizó la ecografía de otro bebé. A ella no le hicieron nada –incluso pude oír su corazón estrellarse. Recordarle la hija que nunca tuvo era un golpe bajo- Lo siento –me arrepentí rápidamente- Lo que quiero decir, Will, es que tú eres un hombre. _

_Caímos en silencio, donde volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos._

_-No estás sola –susurró, y sentí sus cálidos labios besar suavemente mi mejilla. Ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco y me sintiese capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa. Era la primera vez que teníamos un gesto tan íntimo desde que dejamos lo nuestro. _

_Sonreí y bajé la mirada a mi regazo sonrojada._

_Nuestra relación había mejorado mucho las últimas semanas a partir del momento en el que me sinceré en mi despacho. Pero seguíamos siendo solo amigos, nada más. Creo que teníamos miedo de correr y volver a meter la pata. Él prefería tenerme así a volver a verme en brazos de otro hombre. Eso me empujaba a recuperar sentimientos ocultos._

_-¿Sabes? Creo que ya te pueden decir si es un nene o una nena –apretó mi mano y la llevó a su regazo- ¿Has pensado nombres?_

_-En realidad, prefiero no saberlo todavía._

_-¿Sorpresa?_

_-Más o menos –dije pasando mi dedo por encima de mi nueva camiseta premamá. Casi toda mi ropa se había quedado pequeña. Ninguna falda me cerraba. Así que me había encontrado a mi misma en la sección que ni por asomo se me había ocurrido que pisaría en al menos unos años más._

_Una muchacha joven me llamó y me levanté con una determinación que hasta yo misma me asusté. Pero cuando iba por medio camino me volví._

_-¿No vienes? –le pregunté a Will haciendo un ademán con la cabeza que señalaba hacia la puerta._

_Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y de un salto me siguió."_

El agua se estaba enfriando tras el largo monólogo, así que volvió a abrir el grifo de agua caliente.

Le lavó la cabeza con cuidado para que no le entrase jabón en los ojos. Esa parte era la que menos le gustaba al pequeño. Protestó apartando las manos de su madre, pero luego no se volvió a quejar más mientras le pasaba la esponja por el resto del cuerpo. Estaba demasiado entretenido hundiendo y sacando el pato del agua como para que le importase.

En realidad, no había entendido nada de lo que Emma le había estado contando, pero ella ya lo sabía. No había sido esa su intención, sino más bien simplemente comunicarse con él. Era bueno para su desarrollo social. Otra de las razones era simplemente desahogarse ella misma. No había tenido a nadie con la que haber de eso. Will siempre estaba allí dispuesto a escucharlas, pero ese tipo de cosas prefería hablarlas con alguien diferente.

Cogió otro de los muñecos de plástico para jugar con John. Cuando se reía de esa forma realmente le entraban ganas de comérselo a besos. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no dejarle las mejillas marcadas por sus labios.

Gritó y la apartó. No le dejaba jugar tranquilo.

Le dejó chapotear un poco más mientras recogía el baño y se desmaquillaba, siempre vigilándole por el espejo.

Mientras el vapor les envolvía, recordó.

-¿Sabes, cielo? Hacía un día tan bonito como hoy cuando naciste.

"_Me habían empezado las molestias varios días antes, pero aún así insistí en salir. No quería quedarme en casa con ese sol tan espectacular. Casi tuve que arrastrar a Will, pero al final lo conseguí._

_-Deberías descansar, no hartarte a andar de arriba abajo –me regañó. Yo simplemente sonreí acercándome a un escaparate de zapatos. _

_-Vamos, Will. ¿A ti te gustaría quedarte encerrado? –le miró por el reflejo del cristal antes de fijarse en los zapatos. _

_-Si fuera tú, sí –contestó sin mucho convencimiento. _

_-Cuando seas tú el que lleve un bebé en tú vientre días y noche, entonces hablamos –fue suficiente para dejarle callado._

_Will se asomó un rato detrás de mi hombro, pero como no le parecía interesante, se separó un poco. _

_-Uch... –murmuré distraídamente pasándome la mano por el vientre bajo. Menudos movimientos que tenía por dentro- ¿Sabes? –dije continuando andando. La mano de Will cogió la mía libre- He estado pensado sobre nosotros –observé nuestros dedos entrelazados._

_-¿Y qué has pensado? –se contuvo en besar mi mejilla. No quería estropear lo que fuese que iba a decirle._

_-Pues que... –me corté, parándome de golpe. Me llevé las manos hacia el bebé. Esta vez había sido más fuerte que las demás con diferencia. Me apoyé en la pared tratando de recuperarme. Cuando creí que se me estaba pasando, regresó._

_-¿Estás bien, Em? –preguntó preocupado._

_Gemí y se lo tomó como un no. _

_Me encogí sobre mi misma y sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda tratando de calmarme._

_-Creo que... que... –jadeé- ¡Will!_

_Ambos estábamos entrando en pánico y no era lo mejor en absoluto. Así que Will se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la calma. Al menos uno de nosotros debía pensar con claridad. A ver, ¿qué podíamos hacer? Yo no parecía recuperarme. Si pudiéramos llegar a casa... Pero no podía dar ni medio paso. ¿Y si corría por el coche y me recogía? No, no le iba a permitir que me dejase sola. En realidad, a él mismo le daba miedo hacerlo._

_-Voy a llamar a un taxi, ¿vale? _

_Asentí, aferrándome muy fuerte a la manga de su camisa. ¡Que hiciese lo que quisiese pero que lo hiciese ya! ¡Dios, me parecía que no iban a llegar nunca! Sentí como empezaba a correr la humedad entre mis piernas. Estaba rompiendo aguas. _

_-¡Will! _

_-Ya viene, ya viene –intentó tranquilizarme sin éxito._

_Un taxi paró en la calzada a un par de metros de nosotros. ¿Hasta allí tenía que moverme? No iba a ser capaz... _

_Will me llevó en volandas y nos subimos en las parte de atrás. Por regla general, los taxis son sucios, pegajosos y huelen mal, pero en ese momento no estaba para tener en cuenta ese tipo de cosas. _

_En realidad, no recuerdo mucho a partir de ahí, solo que cada vez me dolía más. Luego llegamos al hospital y allí a la sala de parto. Nunca solté su mano."_

Un chapoteo la salpicó, mojándola.

-Hey, ya veo que no te interesa demasiado, ¿eh? –rió limpiándose con la toalla de mano. El pequeño rió y sonrió, ofreciéndole la esponja inocentemente para seguir jugando.

Emma le complació tras un beso en su frente húmeda.

No podía evitar notarlo, tenía algunos rasgos de Carl. Había pasado mucho, pero aún no sabía lo que sentía exactamente por él. Al principio lo había querido muchísimo, tanto que incluso le había amado o creído hacerlo. Si no, nunca se hubiera dado a él. Pero después la abandonó y entonces... eso le dolió como una puñalada en el pecho. Solo ella había sabido como se había sentido. Había llorado, había gritado y había deseado volver atrás, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le odiaba? No, no estaba segura de eso. Solo un episodio doloroso de su vida. Sí, eso era. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado que desapareciera, pero la verdad es que no cambiaría a su bebé por nada en el mundo. Así que, en parte, tendría que estarle... ¿agradecida? Todo esto era un poco confuso. En realidad, no quería pensar más en él. Para ella no era el padre de su hijo en absoluto.

-Will es tu papá. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –dijo tiernamente frotándole con la esponja- Porque te quiere, te cuida y se preocupa por ti, y por mí también. Eso es lo que hacen los papás.

Le pareció que asintió mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus pies.

-Chicos, la cena –Will entró sin llamar, asustándola- Uhh... Que calentito se está aquí.

Y se estaba. El vapor empañaba los cristales de la habitación.

Envolvieron al pequeño en la toalla sacándole de la bañera entre quejas.

-Como tú –solía decir Will- no hay quien le separe de un buen baño y una pastilla de jabón.

Entre los dos le secaron y le pusieron el pijamita mientras daba los primeros bostezos.

-¿Por qué no te das tú una ducha rápida? –propuso Will notando como miraba con deseo- No me importa.

Emma sonrió tentada, pero aún así negó con la cabeza.

¡Cómo la conocía! Sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba relajarse bajo el chorro de agua cada vez que algo la molestaba. Tenía un bien efecto en ella. Pero John correría a saltar a los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto acabase de comer, y solo se dormía enredando los dedos en su pelo. Mejor se ducharía después más tranquila.

-Vamos, se va a enfriar- le cogió en brazos, pero para su sorpresa se revolvió entre ellos y mirando a Will gritó:

-¡Papá!

Era su segunda palabra. Hasta entonces solo había sabido decir "Mamá".

-¿Le has oído, Emma? –preguntó Will emocionado. Sus ojos se iluminaron al igual que su rostro.

Dios, qué guapo era cuando estaba feliz.

-¡Sí, lo he oído!

-¡Ha dicho papá, ha dicho papá! –gritó cogiéndole en volandas y alzándolo por encima de su cabeza- Has dicho papá, muchacho.

-Papá –repitió estirando las manitas para tocar su cara.

Le abrazó fuerte y luego cogió a Emma por la cintura para besarla.

-Me ha llamado papá –se emocionó y una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-Porque lo eres, Will. Tú eres su padre –sonrió limpiándosela con un beso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*NA: El nombre del niño es por John Stamos, que interpreta a Carl en la serie. Me parecío adecuado. Además, soy pésima con los nombres T_T

Espero que haya gustado, y también espero publicar pronto otros fics de uno o dos capítulos ^^


End file.
